1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal or plastic holders, particularly to such holders for supporting plastic bags within trash containers and for carrying such bags.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, handled plastic bags have been used to carry groceries, but, until recently, they were not readily useable for trash storage or disposal as were conventional paper shopping bags. This is because such plastic bags were not stiff enough to be self-supporting within a trash container, as were paper bags.
A solution to this problem was provided by the invention of application Ser. No. 06/607,797, filed 1984-05-07, of Victor Harold Goulter, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,911, issued 1985 Aug. 20. In said Goulter invention, upstanding holders were provided for attachment to a trash container; thus the handles of a grocery bag could be suspended from such holders and within such container so that the plastic grocery bag could be used for trash storage and disposal.
While a useful solution, the Goulter invention did provide upstanding supports, which increased the height of the overall trash container. Also, it had a relatively complex shape. Further, it had only one area of utility--the provision of support for a handled plastic bag--and had other limitations as well.